Bears and Pancakes
by andy112138
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and he's all alone with Kumajiro. Then, he discovers that it's Hong Kong's birthday too. He pays him a visit and brings him a present. What happens from there? Read to find out! Happy birthday, Hong Kong and Canada!


**A/N: Hey! I'm here with a fanfic for Hong Kong and Canada! It took me all day to write this! But in the end, it was worth it! XD  
So I give you this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else mentioned in this fanfic!**

* * *

Canada sat in his house, all alone. He sighed.

"It's my birthday again. Another lonely day for me, huh?" he said to no one in particular.

Then, Kumajiro walked in. Canada chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his bear!

_I guess it won't be so lonely after all! I still have Kumakichi_, the Canadian thought.

He smiled at Kumajiro and greeted him. "Hey Kuma! How are you this morning?"

The bear looked at Canada with a puzzling gaze. "Who are you?" he asked.

Canada's smile turned into a slight frown. "I'm Canada, your owner!"

A wave of realization hit Kumajiro, it was evident on his face. He said, "Oh, right! So what's for breakfast?"

Canada sighed. The bear had forgotten his birthday yet again. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of maple syrup, Kumajiro's usual breakfast.

Kumajiro happily took the bottle and began to chug it down. Canada chuckled a bit and retrieved his laptop. He opened it and logged in.

He was greeted with a picture of Kumajiro on his desktop. He clicked on the icon that represented the Internet and waited for it to finish loading.

Canada went to Prussia's blog to see what the crazy albino had uploaded this time.

On Prussia's blog, there was only one new post. It said, _"Hapy bday to Hong Kong, my 2nd fav Asian!"_

This made Canada frown. He couldn't believe that his albino friend had forgotten his birthday!

_Even Prussia forgot my birthday! Am I really that forgettable? Wait, it's Hong Kong's birthday today?! Dieu! I better go get him a present and wish him a happy birthday! But let me give Prussia a little piece of my mind first._

The angry Canadian clicked the reply button that was under the blog and began to type.

"_You bastard! How can you forget my birthday?! You inconsiderate little-"_

He stopped typing. He thought, _No, that's a little too harsh._

All evidence of that message ever existing was destroyed and replaced.

"_Hey, it's my birthday too, you know."_

Canada read it and clicked send proudly. A response from Prussia was received a minute later.

"_Hey! Canada! Srry abot 4geting ur bday! Hapy bday, awsome Canadian dude!"_

Canada laughed at the poor grammar, especially the fact that Prussia couldn't properly spell awesome.

_Someone needs to give him a dictionary._

Canada replied.

"_It's okay! Thank you!"_

Then, he shut off his computer with a new mission. A look of determination filled his eyes.

He was going to visit Hong Kong with a present. He had to.

Why, you ask? Well, Canada and Hong Kong never actually contacted each other in any way before, with the exception of rarely glimpsing at each other during world conferences. Canada has seen him and heard him speak before. Then, he looked up Hong Kong's history and culture and became interested. Canada's opinions on Hong Kong are cute and cool.

Basically, Canada had a small crush on Hong Kong. And the fact that they shared the same birthday made his heart flutter. He hasn't told a soul about these feelings, not even Kumajiro.

Canada stood up right when Kumajiro finished his breakfast.

"Kumagouro," he began.

The bear looked at Canada silently.

Once he attained the required attention, Canada continued, "We're going to go visit someone, but we're going shopping first."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Hong Kong sat in front of his laptop, which he had recently logged in to. He was going to check out Prussia's blog only because China told him about Prussia's most recent post and he wanted to see what that bastard of an albino has written about him.

The blog finally appeared completely on Hong Kong's browser. Hong Kong read the post to himself.

"_Hapy bday to Hong Kong, my 2nd fav Asian!"_

This almost made Hong Kong laugh. Second favorite? The Prussian has barely even been in contact with him!

Then, the blog refreshed itself and displayed a new post on top. It said, _"Also, hapy bday to Canada, mein awsome friend!"_

_Canada? _Hong Kong immediately thought, _I've heard that name before…_

He thought about it for a while, and then it all came to him. Images of Canada flashed in his mind and fragments of his voice did too.

Hong Kong blushed a bit as soon as he remembered him, half because he didn't believe that he forgot him and half because that's the guy he had a crush on.

That's right! Hong Kong has a crush on Canada too! But let's not say anything; it's more fun that way.

[page break]

_A few hours later…_

Hong Kong had proudly finished doing research on Canada's history and culture. He honestly believes that Canada is amazing.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he stood up.

_It must be that old China coming to visit and wish me a happy birthday._

Hong Kong walked towards the door and hesitated a bit before he opened the door. But the person who he found standing there wasn't someone who he had expected to see.

He felt his face heat up and his heart pound fast. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him right now! He rubbed his eyes and his conclusion was inevitable.

The person standing in front of him was none other than Canada.

He was accompanied by his pet, Kumajiro, and was holding something behind his back.

"C-Canada? What are you doing here?" Hong Kong questioned the Canadian.

Canada gave Hong Kong a shocked expression as he said, "You…You know who I am?"

Hong Kong said in response, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Canada looked like he was about to break into tears of joy, but he remembered to maintain his cool. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to drop by and wish you happy birthday and give you this."

Canada pulled a small panda from behind his back. It was adorned with a Hong Kong Orchid on its head, hinting that it's a female. This stunned Hong Kong to the extent where he couldn't speak or move. He was lucky he could still blink and breathe!

Canada continued, "I didn't know what to get you, and I thought you were lonely living here by yourself. So I thought you could use a companion. I made sure to include a Hong Kong Orchid specifically, since it's your national flower."

Hong Kong gently took the panda from Canada and realized what he just said. He was even more surprised, but managed to ask, "How do you know my national flower?"

Canada blushed a little and muttered, "Well, I…uh…did some research."

Hong Kong nearly shouted, "You did?"

Canada nodded.

Hong Kong said, "I just finished doing research on you too! And you have quite interesting history and culture!"

Canada responded, "Really?! I'm quite interested by your history and culture as well!"

Both of them exchanged smiles until Hong Kong broke the friendly silence.

"Thanks for the panda. It was really nice of you. Wait, isn't it your birthday too?"

Canada nodded. "How did you know?"

"I read it on Prussia's blog," the Asian responded.

Canada laughed a little, tugging at Hong Kong's heartstrings. It was the cutest laugh he had ever witnessed. He then said, "Looks like he ended up posting it after all!"

Then, a big question popped up in Hong Kong's head. "Hey, Canada. How come you're here and not at home celebrating your birthday with your friends?"

All the laughter from Canada's eyes was quickly drained and replace by a subtle look of sadness. He sighed and said, "Well, because my friends keep on forgetting my birthday. So I spend every birthday with my trusty bear! Isn't that right Kumacabana?"

Kumajiro looked up at Canada with a confused expression. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner!" Canada responded to his bear.

"Well, what about Prussia? He blogged about your birthday!" Hong Kong said, trying to cheer up the Canadian.

That only earned him a sigh. "I had to remind him that it was my birthday," he said solemnly.

Hong Kong gave Canada a look of pity and sympathy. "You can celebrate your birthday with me, if you want."

Canada's eyes lit up with joy. "You really mean it?"

Hong Kong replied with a smile, "Of course I do. Come inside."

Canada followed Hong Kong inside the latter's house along with Kumajiro.

Hong Kong put his new panda down, which immediately ran off to play with Kumajiro.

The other two nations seated themselves on a couch and began to converse with each other.

* * *

_After a few minutes of talking…_

Hong Kong's and Canada's stomachs were growling, begging for food.

"Want me to make pancakes?" Canada offered.

"Mind if you teach me how to make them? I tried once, but miserably failed," Hong Kong muttered in embarrassment.

Canada giggled and replied, "I don't mind at all! In fact, I love teaching people to make pancakes!"

Hong Kong beamed ecstatically. "That's great! Let's go!"

He eagerly led Canada to his kitchen.

* * *

"Wow! It's not as hard as I thought!" Hong Kong exclaimed.

"See? I told you it was simple! Go ahead and give it a try!" Canada said encouragingly.

Hong Kong poured some of the pancake batter on the pan slowly, creating a circle. It made a sizzling sound. Hong Kong flipped the pancake a few moments later.

It was a golden color, the way a pancake should look like. Then, he placed the pancake on top of the one Canada previously made.

"Nicely done, Hong Kong!" Canada praised cheerfully. Then, he examined the pan.

"Hm…I'm going to get more butter." He muttered.

Canada turned towards the fridge (which made him coincidentally face Hong Kong) and was about to make his way towards the fridge.

What stopped him? His clumsy feet.

He tripped and Hong Kong instinctually extends his arms out quickly in an attempt to catch the Canadian. Canada quickly gripped the Asian's arms and then wrapped his arms around the latter's waist, getting a better hold of himself.

Canada looked up at the man who just saved him from horribly faceplanting on the floor. He was about to thank Hong Kong, but he ended up getting lost in those beautiful brown orbs instead.

Hong Kong had also lost himself in those lovely violet eyes below him.

Canada subconsciously stood up, still embracing Hong Kong and still staring deep into his eyes.

Hong Kong was already somewhat embracing the Canadian and inched his face closer to the latter's own. Canada also started leaning towards Hong Kong.

Eventually, the gap in between their lips was no more. They both close their eyes and kissed each other passionately. They were no longer on Earth, they were trapped in their own little world, tasting bliss.

They were so far away from Earth, that they didn't hear the door opening.

They didn't hear someone enter and say, "Hong Kong! I'm here! Where are you?"

That person searched the small house until it finally decided to enter the kitchen. The person entered and found the couple making out.

That person wasn't prepared for the sight it just walked into, and it clearly wasn't pleased. It let out a big and loud, "AIYAH!"

That snapped Canada and Hong Kong back to Earth. They broke their kiss abruptly and stared at the third person in total shock.

"China? What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to enter my house?" Hong Kong questioned the man accusingly.

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday with you! I entered the house because no one answered the door and I was getting worried, aru! And then I find you kissing America! WHY ARE YOU KISSING AMERICA ANYWAYS?!"

Canada felt his eyebrow twitch and clenched his jaw and fist in anger.

He shook violently for a while until he exploded. "I am NOT America! I. Am. CANADA! WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT RIGHT?!"

Hong Kong grabbed Canada by the shoulders and instructed him to calm down in a soothing voice.

Eventually, Canada did and China responded, "Sorry, aru. You guys just really look alike!"

Canada took a deep breath and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You didn't deserve such rude behavior."

China said, "Don't be sorry. You have all the rights to be angry, aru. It must be horrible to always be mistaken for your terrible brother!"

Canada said, "Yeah, it is. And he's not that bad, he just tends to be an ass sometimes."

Hong Kong wraps his arms around Canada's waist from behind and almost whispers, "My dear Canada, I'll never forget you nor will I confuse you for your ass of a brother. Want to know why?"

"Why?" Canada asked.

"Because I love you."

Those simple words shocked Canada. He couldn't believe the words he just heard. Someone actually loved him! Hong Kong loved him!

Canada smiled and said, "I love you too."

Hong Kong then skillfully spun Canada around to face him. They smiled at each other.

"That's good," said Hong Kong before he trapped Canada's lips with his own.

Canada returned the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's neck.

They broke their kiss quickly, fully aware that China was still there.

China exclaimed, "Aw! That's so cute, aru! You guys make such a perfect couple!"

Then, Kumajiro and Hong Kong's panda walked into the scene, curious about what the commotion was about.

"Who makes a perfect couple?" asked Kumajiro curiously.

China beamed and said, "Hong Kong and Canada do, aru!" He then saw the panda and gasped. "Aw! Look at that panda! It's so kawaii, aru!~"

Hong Kong chuckled before he said, "Canada gave her to me as a birthday present."

"He has good taste! I like him!" China stated proudly. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to celebrate alone, aru. Happy birthday, Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong cleared his throat loudly and tilted his head towards Canada.

"…And…Canada?" said China, unsure of himself.

Hong Kong grinned and China knew that he said the right thing.

Canada smiled at China and thanked him. Then, China gave a respectful bow and exited the house.

"So, what are you going to name her?" asked Canada.

"The panda?" asked Hong Kong in response.

Canada nodded.

Hong Kong thought a bit before he spoke. "Hm…How about…Pancake?"

"Pancake? I like it!" said Canada approvingly.

Hong Kong smirked and was about to kiss Canada when he saw the bears staring at them.

"Pancake, can you please go and play with Kuma…something…somewhere else?" Hong Kong requested.

Pancake nodded and led Kumajiro away from the couple.

Hong Kong's attention went back to Canada. He wrapped his arms around the latter's waist. Canada wrapped his arms around the Asian's neck.

"Now…where were we?" said Hong Kong.

The couple went back to their passionate kissing. This time there were no interruptions and all appetite was lost.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats! You finished reading! Do you ship HongCan now? XD Just kidding! I hope you liked this fanfic! Please leave a review about your opinions! Have a nice day (or night)! Happy birthday, Canada and Hong Kong!**


End file.
